candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Announcing Pictures
Announcing Pictures are pictures released by King for upcoming episodes. They usually show parts from the upcoming episode's story. Trivia *Every announcing picture has the logo of Candy Crush Saga. *In further announcements, their episode's backgrounds shown for upcoming episode's story were replaced by words saying "New levels coming soon!". Promo Gallery Reality World 4= Twins.png|Savory Shores |-| 5= Url.jpg|Pudding Pagoda |-| 7= Ep37promopic.png|Sticky Savannah (coming soon poster) Ep37releasedpic.png‎|Sticky Savannah (after release) Ep38promopic.png|Jelly Wagon (coming soon poster) Ep38releasedpic.png|Jelly Wagon (after release) Ep40promopic.png|Gummy Gardens (coming soon poster) Ep40releasedpic.png|Gummy Gardens (after release) Cereal sea.png|Cereal Sea |-| 8= Ep44promopic.png|Glazed Grove (coming soon poster) Ep044GlazedGrove.jpg|Glazed Grove (after release) Ep45promopic.png|Fizzy Falls (coming soon poster) Ep045FizzyFalls.jpg|Fizzy Falls (after release) Ep47 Promo_Pic.png|Choco Rio Grande (coming soon poster) Ep48promopic.jpg|Toffee Tower (coming soon poster) ToffeeTowerpic.jpg|Toffee Tower (after release) |-| 9= Ep052promopic.png|Chewy Citadel (coming soon poster) Ep054promopic.png|Fudge Fjord Ep52releasedpic.jpg|New levels! (Chewy Citadel release) Ep53releasedpic.jpg|New levels! (Eggnog Emporium release) Ep49releasedpic.png|Boneyard Bonanza (after release) |-| 10= Ep55releasedpic.png|Caramel Clearing (after release) Ep56releasedpic.png|Candy Calaboose (after release) Ep57promopic.png|Nougat Noir (coming soon poster) Ep57releasedpic.png|Nougat Noir (after release) Ep59releasedpic.png|Truffle Terrace (after release) |-| 14= Mellow Marshmallow.png|Mellow Marshmallow (after release) Ep70promopic.png|Luscious Lagoon (coming soon poster) Ep70releasedpic.png|Luscious Lagoon (after release) |-| 15= Cloudberry Creek.png|Cloudberry Creek Bubblegum Hut.png|Bubblegum Hut Pastry Palace.png|Pastry Palace |-| 16= Ep76promopic.png|Raspberry Races (coming soon poster) Raspberry Races.png|Raspberry Races (after release) Teapot Tower.png|Teapot Tower Barking Boutique.png|Barking Boutique |-| 17= New levels announcement 80.jpg|Snack Shack (coming soon poster) |-| 18= Ep83promopic.png|Wonky Wonderland (coming soon poster, mobile) Ep83releasedpic.png|Wonky Wonderland (after mobile release) |-| 19= Ep85promopic.png|Bonbon Bistro (coming soon poster, mobile) Ep85releasedpic.png|Bonbon Bistro (after release, mobile) Ep86promopic.png|Diamond District (coming soon poster) Ep86releasedpic.png|Diamond District (after release) |-| 24= Ep100releasedpic.png|Delicious Dynasty (after mobile release) |-| 38= New levels released 146.png|New levels! (Dainty Dunes, mobile) |-| 39= New levels released 147.png|New levels! (Pastry Peaks, mobile) |-| Others= New levels announcement 73.png|Announcement for new levels (episode 73) New levels announcement 74.png|Announcement for new levels (episode 74) New levels released 110.jpg|New levels out now! (episode 110) New levels released 112.jpg|New levels out now! (episode 112) New levels announcement 113.jpg|Announcement for new levels (episode 113) New levels announcement 114.jpg|Announcement for new levels (episode 114) New levels released 83.jpg|New levels out now! (episode 83) New levels released 75.png|New levels out now! (episode 75) New levels released 73.png|New levels out now! (episode 73) New levels released 82.jpg|New levels out now! (episode 82) New levels announcement 125.jpg|Announcement for new levels (episode 125, few hours after release) New levels released 72.png|New levels out now! (episode 72) New levels announcement 104.jpg|Announcement for new levels (episode 104) New levels released 100.jpg|New levels out now! (episode 100) New levels released 105.jpg|New levels out now! (episode 105) New levels announcement 82.jpg|Announcement for new levels (episode 82) New levels released 130.jpg|New levels out now! (episode 130) New levels released 133.jpg|New levels out now! (episode 133, new variant) New levels released 134.jpg|New levels out now! (episode 134, new variant) New levels announcement 135.jpg|Announcement for new levels (episode 135, new variant) New levels announcement 138.jpg|Announcement for new levels (episode 138, new variant) New levels released 138.jpg|New levels out now! (episode 138, new variant) New levels released 139.jpg|New levels out now! (episode 139) New levels released 140.jpg|New levels out now! (episode 138, mobile version) New levels announcement 141.jpg|Announcement for new levels (episode 141, new variant) New levels released 141.jpg|New levels out now! (episode 141, new variant) New levels released 142.jpg|New levels out now! (episode 142) Dreamworld World 3= Cc vampire.png|Sleepy Sunrise (coming soon poster) |-| 4= |-| 5= Ep25Dpromopic.png|Bonkers Bakery (after release) Ep29DWpromopic.png|Bubbly Bog (coming soon poster) Ep29DWreleasedpic.png|Bubbly Bog (after release) Ep30Dpromopic.jpg|Jiggly Gym (coming soon poster) Ep30DWreleasedpic.png|Jiggly Gym (after release) |-| 6= Ep31DWpromopic.png|Starlight Station (coming soon poster) Ep31StarlightStation.jpg|Starlight Station (after release) Ep32DWpromopic.jpg|Snoozy Slopes (coming soon poster) Ep33DWpromopic.png|Extraordinary Estate (coming soon poster) Ep34DWpromopic.png|Sprinkle Springs (coming soon poster) Ep35DWpromopic.jpg|Gelato Grotto (coming soon poster) |-| 7= Ep37DWpromopic.png|Surreal Safari (coming soon poster) Ep37DWreleasedpic.png|Surreal Safari (after release) Ep38DWreleasedpic.png|Charming Carnival (after release) Ep39DWreleasedpic.png|Snoozy Strike (after release) Ep40DWreleasedpic.png|Playful Pavilion (after release) Ep41DWreleasedpic.png|Twilight Tulips (after release) Ep42DWreleasedpic.png|Whimsical Waves (after release) |-| 8= 13185 789620691135760 1829578006138618661 n.png|Banana Bliss (coming soon poster) Ep45DWpromopic.png|Dozy Dawn (coming soon poster) Icon Gallery Reality World 1= Candytown.png|Candy Town Candyfactory.png|Candy Factory Lemonadelake.png|Lemonade Lake Chocolatemountains.png|Chocolate Mountains Mintymeadow5.png|Minty Meadow (Episode 5) Easterbunnyhills.png|Easter Bunny Hills |-| 2= Bubblegumbridge.png|Bubblegum Bridge Saltycanyon.png|Salty Canyon Peppermintpalace.png|Peppermint Palace Waferwharf.png|Wafer Wharf Gingerbreadglade.png|Gingerbread Glade Pastillepyramid.png|Pastille Pyramid |-| 3= Cupcakecircus.png|Cupcake Circus Caramelcove.png|Caramel Cove Sweetsurprise.png|Sweet Surprise Crunchycastle.png|Crunchy Castle Chocolatebarn.png|Chocolate Barn Deliciousdrifts.png|Delicious Drifts |-| 4= Holidayhut.png|Holiday Hut Candyclouds20.png|Candy Clouds (Episode 20) Jellyjungle.png|Jelly Jungle Savoryshores.png|Savory Shores Munchymonolith.png|Munchy Monolith Pearlywhiteplains.png|Pearly White Plains |-| 5= Fudgeislands.png|Fudge Islands Puddingpagoda.png|Pudding Pagoda Licoricetower.png|Licorice Tower Polka-palooza.png|Polkapalooza Sodaswamp29.png|Soda Swamp (Episode 29) Rainbowrunway.png|Rainbow Runway |-| 6= Butterscotchboulders.png|Butterscotch Boulders Sugaryshire.png|Sugary Shire Cherrychateau.png|Cherry Chateau Meringuemoor.png|Meringue Moor Icecreamcaves.png|Ice Cream Caves Soursalon.png|Sour Salon |-| 7= Stickysavannah.png|Sticky Savannah Jellywagon.png|Jelly Wagon Biscuitbungalow.png|Biscuit Bungalow Gummygardens.png|Gummy Gardens Waferwindmill.png|Wafer Windmill Cerealsea.png|Cereal Sea |-| 8= Taffytropics.png|Taffy Tropics Glazedgrove.png|Glazed Glove Fizzyfalls.png|Fizzy Falls Crunchycourtyard.png|Crunchy Courtyard Chocoriogrande.png|Choco Rio Grande Toffeetower.png|Toffee Tower |-| 9= Boneyardbonanza.png|Boneyard Bonanza Marshmallowmountains.png|Marshmallow Mountains Marmalademeadow.png|Marmalade Meadow Chewycitadel.png|Chewy Citadel Eggnogemporium.png|Eggnog Emporium Fudgefjord.png|Fudge Fjord |-| 10= Caramelclearing.png|Caramel Clearing Candycalaboose.png|Candy Calaboose Nougatnoir.png|Nougat Noir Gummygalaxy.png|Gummy Galaxy Truffleterrace.png|Truffle Terrace Cococrossroads.png|Coco Crossroads |-| 11= Crumblycoast.png|Crumbly Coast Polkapark.png|Polka Park Delectabledepths.png|Delectable Depths |-| 12= Mintymeadow64.png|Minty Meadow (Episode 64) Cookiecrossing.png|Cookie Crossing Sodaswamp66.png|Soda Swamp (Episode 66) |-| 13= Candyclouds67.png|Candy Clouds (Episode 67) Caramelkeep.png|Caramel Keep Tastytreasury.png|Tasty Treasury |-| 14= Lusciouslagoon.png|Luscious Lagoon Mellowmarshmallow.png|Mellow Marshmallow Siberiansorbet.png|Siberian Sorbet |-| 15= Cloudberrycreek.png|Cloudberry Creek Bubblegumhut.png|Bubblegum Hut Pastrypalace.png|Pastry Palace |-| 16= Raspberryraces.png|Raspberry Races Teapottower.png|Teapot Tower Barkingboutique.png|Barking Boutique |-| 17= Bananabeach.png|Banana Beach Snackshack.png|Snack Shack Fungiforest.png|Fungi Forest |-| 18= Marmalademoon.png|Marmalade Moon Wonkywonderland.png|Wonky Wonderland Drizzlydale.png|Drizzly Dale |-| 19= Bonbonbistro.png|Bonbon Bistro Diamonddistrict.png|Diamond District Butterrumreef.png|Butter Rum Reef |-| 20= Hoaxhollow.png|Hoax Hollow Honeyhut.png|Honey Hut Bruleebay.png|Brulee Bay |-| 21= Candiedcliffs.png|Candied Cliffs Candykeep.png|Candy Keep Syrupycircus.png|Syrupy Circus |-| 22= Festiveforest.png|Festive Forest Peppermintparty.png|Peppermint Party Mountchocolympus.png|Mount Chocolympus |-| 23= Flavorfield.png|Flavor Field Divinediner.png|Divine Diner Dessertdesert.png|Dessert Desert |-| 24= Deliciousdynasty.png|Delicious Dynasty Preciouspond.png|Precious Pond Lullabylake.png|Lullaby Lake |-| 25= Candycanyon.png|Candy Canyon Biscuitbay.png|Biscuit Bay Wackywaterhole.png|Wacky Waterhole |-| 26= Scrumptiousstudio.png|Scrumptious Studio Vanillavalley.png|Vanilla Valley Toffeeteasprings.png|Toffee Teasprings |-| 27= Sundaestables.png|Sundae Stables Milkymarina.png|Milky Marina Marzipanmine.png|Marzipan Mine |-| 28= Honeyhighlands.png|Honey Highlands Taffytreetops.png|Taffy Treetops Sugarshrubs.png|Sugar Shrubs |-| 29= Sweetskies.png|Sweet Skies Piñatapark.png|Piñata Park Sprinklesea.png|Sprinkle Sea |-| 30= Blueberrybrush.png|Blueberry Brush Wigglywheel.png|Wiggly Wheel Delightfuldocks.png|Delightful Docks |-| 31= Fruityfairground.png|Fruity Fairground Bonbonbeanstalk.png|Bonbon Beanstalk Icingislands.png|Icing Islands |-| 32= Apricotalley.png|Apricot Alley Peanutpass.png|Peanut Pass Licoriceluna.png|Licorice Luna |-| 33= Funkyfarm.png|Funky Farm Kookykingdom.png|Kooky Kingdom Pralinepavilion.png|Praline Pavilion |-| 34= Hippyhills.png|Hippy Hills Spicyshop.png|Spicy Shop Custardcoast.png|Custard Coast |-| 35= Vanillavilla.png|Vanilla Villa Bubblegumbazaar.png|Bubblegum Bazaar Cornycrossroads.png|Corny Crossroads |-| 36= Sodasurf.png|Soda Surf Cavitycave.png|Cavity Cave Trickytracks.png|Tricky Tracks |-| 37= Lusciouslane.png|Luscious Lane Shakyshire.png|Shaky Shire Researchreef.png|Research Reef |-| 38= Treacleretreat.png|Treacle Retreat Radiantresort.png|Radiant Resort Daintydunes.png|Dainty Dunes |-| 39= Pastrypeaks.png|Pastry Peaks Chillychimneys.png|Chilly Chimneys Candycountdown.png|Candy Countdown |-| 40= Episode 148.png Episode 149.png Episode 150.png |-| 41= Episode 151.png Episode 152.png Episode 153.png |-| 42= Episode 154.png Episode 155.png Episode 156.png |-| 43= Episode 157.png Episode 158.png Dreamworld World 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Coralcorral.png|Coral Corral |-| 5= Jigglygym.png|Jiggly Gym |-| 6= Starlightstation.png|Starlight Station Snoozyslopes.png|Snoozy Slopes Extraordinaryestate.png|Extraordinary Estate Sprinklesprings.png|Sprinkle Springs Gelatogrotto.png|Gelato Grotto Sweetbeat.png|Sweet Beat |-| 7= Surrealsafari.png|Surreal Safari Charmingcarnival.png|Charming Carnival Snoozystrike.png|Snoozy Strike Playfulpavilion.png|Playful Pavilion Twilighttulips.png|Twilight Tulips Whimsicalwaves.png|Whimsical Waves |-| 8= Bananabliss.png|Banana Bliss Nocturnalnuisance.png|Nocturnal Nuisance Dozydawn.png|Dozy Dawn Category:Elements